Love With Pat Benatar
by heavenlygothicgirl
Summary: morgan and reid go to a pat benatar concert. a brain fart during a pat benatar concert XP


**A/N: Bad title and no Pat is not falling in love with anyone. Spencer Reid and Derek Morgan are. So if you don't like slash leave and no flames or I will use those to burn my trash.**

**Disclaimers: I sadly do not own criminal minds. If I did I would make more Spencer time.**

**Love with Pat Benatar**

_Why did I agree to go with Derek to a street concert?_I asked myself. _Maybe it was because I wanted to go out with him. Now I wish I hadn't had said yes, my head's pounding!_In order to keep myself sane I start profiling those around me. I find three 'interesting' people next to me. There was a man along with two women. He was dancing with the woman in front of him. There was a ring on his finger but not the woman's. The woman behind him did, _so they must be the couple,_ I think to myself, to prove me right the man kisses the woman with the ring on the lips. I guessed the woman he was dancing with was a friend nothing more. I was finished profiling them when the song _"__you better run__"_was finished.

**Derek's POV**

Many times I've tried to tell you  
Many times I've cried alone  
Always I'm surprised how well you  
Cut my feelings to the bone

I look over to see if Spencer is having fun or not, he wasn't, _big shock._ I role my eyes because I realize he's profiling others around us. I look at the next victims of his mad profiling skills to find him profiling another couple. This one was directly in front of him, and looked happy. I couldn't help myself; I started profiling them as well. It turns out they were genuinely in love with each other. They clung to each other as if their lives depended on it and snuck glances at each other. Whenever one would catch the other's eye they would smile big at each other for a while then go back to listening to the concert. They also talked to each other nonstop during the concert. I look at Reid to see if he's moved on to another, but he hasn't. He just kept looking at them with a look of longing in his eyes. _He must wish for a love like that_I think to myself. I nudge him with my elbow to ask if he's okay.

Don't want to leave you really  
I've invested too much time  
To give you up that easy  
To the doubts that complicate your mind

"Hey Reid, you okay?"

"Hmm, yea fine."

"You don't look it come on I want to show you something."

I take his hand in mine to show him the way. I stick close to him to make sure he's okay till we exit the crowd. I look back to see him breath in the fresh air. I take him towards a tree that's real big and sturdy.

**Spencer's POV**

We Belong to the light  
We Belong to the thunder  
We Belong to the sound of the words  
We've both fallen under  
Whatever we deny or embrace  
For worse or for better  
We Belong, We Belong  
We Belong together

I finally figure out where he is taking me and yank my hand out of his, regrettably. When he looks back I already know what he's going to ask.

"I am not going to climb a tree Derek!" I say with a little aggravated air to it. Then I mentally slap myself because I realize I said his first name. I put my head down scared to look him in the eyes. He grabs my chin and gently makes me look at him.

"Calm down pretty boy I'm not mad. It is my name after all." He says smiling "Don't worry; I'll be with you every step of the way." I take his hand then we climb the tree all the way to the top. A bit clumsily on my part of course.

Maybe it's a sign of weakness  
When I don't know what to say  
Maybe I just wouldn't know  
What to do with my strength anyway  
Have we become a habit  
Do we distort the facts  
Now there's no looking forward  
Now there's no turning back  
When you say

We got to the top, and I didn't dare look down. He scoots back against the tree and spreads his legs for me to sit. At first I decline but think better of it cause of the height. We were so close I felt my heart leap when he I heard him say something in my ear.

"I love you Spencer Reid." Those words made my mind go so crazy that I didn't even try to stop what happened next.

We Belong to the light  
We Belong to the thunder  
We Belong to the sound of the words  
We've both fallen under  
Whatever we deny or embrace  
For worse or for better  
We Belong, We Belong  
We Belong together

He gently wraps his arms around me and leaned his back against the tree's trunk. I close my eyes as Pat sings the next part of the song.

Close your eyes and try to sleep now  
Close your eyes and try to dream  
Clear your mind and do your best  
To try and wash the palette clean  
We can't begin to know it  
How much we really care  
I hear your voice inside me  
I see your face everywhere  
Still you say

Derek makes me turn around in his arms again and grabs my lips with his. When our lips touch I feel all the love I felt for him boil to the surface taking every bit of this in. he licks my lips for entry but I deny him. He looks at me quizzically so I answer his questioning eyes "Please tell me we will always belong together. I don't want to end up like one of those girls Derek Morgan." He looks me strait in my eyes and says "We belong together." I laugh because I know those are part of the lyrics. We both close the distance so we can kiss once again.

We Belong to the light  
We Belong to the thunder  
We Belong to the sound of the words  
We've both fallen under  
Whatever we deny or embrace  
For worse or for better  
We Belong, We Belong  
We Belong together

**That is the sappiest end I have ever written! I'm not even into that stuff cause things like that can never happen. Anywasyz I hope you liked it and I got this inspiration from the pat benatar concert I went to Two days ago. and the people Reid profiled were people I profiled. So it's probably not accurate.**

**PLZ REAVIEW, COMENT WHATEVER.**


End file.
